Just once
by Blue.Jean.Baby1357
Summary: Two broken souls. At first they despised each other; hated each other with everything in them. But then as they opened up their hearts began to heal. The weight of their pasts dispersed over two sets of shoulders instead of one. Now with the impending battle looming over them they might only ever get this one chance to show their love for each other.


**Hello readers, I just want to say that, as a new writer, I am very nervous to put my work on the internet. I am definitely not the most experienced or the most talented person on this website so if I make any mistakes then feel free to comment and point me in the right direction.**

 **All of these characters are not mine but I very much hope that you like how I've used them and any lines that are similar to the book "Queen of Shadows" by Sarah J. Maas belong to her. Also this one shot will have explicit content so do not read if you are not prepared for it.**

Rowan rotated his shoulder, and soft footsteps sounded on the carpet. "I've been thinking," Rowan started, and then forgot everything he was going to say as he bolted upright in bed.

Standing in the door way of the bathing room and dressed in a sinfully tight golden nightgown Aelin posed with one hand on her hip and the other hanging by her side, "If I recall correctly, someone said to remind him to prove me wrong about my hesitations." She drawled," I think I had two options: words, or tongue and teeth."

A rough growl rumbled through his chest. "Did I now?"

The metallic gold – just as he'd specified – stretched over every dip and curve of her luscious body and glinted in the light of the candles as he stood and prowled forwards until her toes touched his. A hawk circling his prey.

But she was no mouse, he remembered, she was a queen; his queen.

"Well," he reached out to tuck a strand of her unbound hair behind her ear.

Tracing a line from her jaw to her collarbone, his hand flicked the flimsy strap of shimmering material over her shoulder; as much as he loved it, he loved what was underneath more. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her soft, scarred skin and mumbled, "What is your answer?"

She shivered in response but gave no other attempt to answer his question. She was too stubborn, too damn proud to ask for what she so desperately wanted and yet, he realised, he wouldn't have her any other way.

"Will you have my words?" he murmured next to her ear whilst one hand settled on her slim waist and the other plunged into her hair to keep her still.

Once again she did not answer, save for the slight deepening in her breath and her hands which spread over his chest.

He nipped at the aromatic skin of her neck, "Or my tongue and teeth?"

Aelin's hands were almost the same size as a child's in comparison to his broad build and at his heated words full of erotic promises, her fingers gave an involuntary squeeze.

Still she did not answer. It seemed to Rowan that he had no choice but to force her to reply. Not that he minded, he thought, as all the different ways he could persuade her to give him an answer flickered through his mind… a gentle nibble of his teeth here, a quick suck of her skin there, a swipe of his tongue on that particular place that drives women mad. Oh yes, he would very much enjoy prying a response from her lips.

His knowing fingers made quick work of pulling the golden garment from her body and depositing it somewhere on the floor.

Bending down, he scooped the future queen over his shoulder and carried her to the bed, where he unceremoniously dropped her into the centre. Despite his lack of speed from this magic barren land, he was pleased to see that he was very swift in his surprise attack and amused when Aelin let out a squeak of alarm. A noise he had never heard from her before, he wondered what other sounds his Fire Heart could make.

Just as he was about to crawl after her he stopped.

"You're magnificent", he said, and their eyes connected. "Not just your hair that flows like the richest of honeys or your eyes that are the colour of a newly bloomed bluebell with the late evening sunlight dancing on its delicate petals". Rowan knelt on the edge of the bed and let his eyes wonder over what he had uncovered moments before.

"Not even just the curves that adorn your body in more than enough places to send any man insane with lust and hunger. No, it's your silver tongue, your unwavering bravery, that cunning mind, the way you find happiness in some of the simplest of things, the way that life has handed you more than your fair share of devastation and misfortune yet you are still capable of tenderness and trust".

Aelin had gone silent. Tears made her eyes look like starlight and, when he crawled forwards so that his nose was inches from hers, they escaped and ran down her flushed cheeks like shooting stars on a crisp clear night. Her skin was soft and her tears hot as he brushed them away.

"It is the way you rise above everything that has tried and failed to crush you into dust, to drown you in your own self-pity and to burn out that little flame of hope inside of you that makes you magnificent and there is nothing I can do but to thank the gods that it was me sent to collect you that day in the city".

"Rowan, I…" she started to protest but Rowan held a long, tanned finger to her lips.

He had to finish what he was saying now as after tonight there might never be another chance to say it.

"My Fire Heart, I would never, could never harm you like those immature boys who call themselves men as it is just not in my nature to hurt someone I love".

Cheek brushed cheek as rowan melted into Aelin's warm body and whispered words into her ear, "I need you Aelin; we may not emerge from tomorrow's events alive. I need to have just one night with you, just once will be enough to keep me going if something doesn't go according to plan. Just once, Aelin."

The lack of response from Rowans declaration echoed throughout the room and trepidation vibrated in the Fae Prince's mind. He knew the two of them shared a deeper connection than companionship but maybe he had miscalculated the meaning behind it; maybe she wished to just…

Aelin's strong hands skimmed over his broad shoulders and settled on the back of his neck.

"Assuming that was your verbal option, if you leave me waiting one more second for the physical one, I am surely going to combust", she whispered, astonishment colouring her voice.

With her light hearted threat all his doubt was replaced by a burning adoration for the tiny queen that set his veins alight and his blood pulsating with hunger.

Their lips collided in a fit of passion. The kiss was anything but gentle and delicate. Their tongues performed a sensual dance and simultaneously battled for dominance – neither one of them was prepared to give up control to the other. Aelin's hands plunged into his hair, her nimble fingers winding around the short strands as Rowan explored her body.

Her breasts were full but humble and he marvelled at the way they fit into his palms perfectly; as if they were made for his hands and his hands only. A low growl rumbled through his chest.

He pulled away from Aelin's lips and trailed kisses down to the hollow of her throat then nipped his way across her collarbone to where her shoulder met her neck. The achingly familiar scent of lavender soap filled his lungs. Although, it was the underlying, intoxicating, indescribable aroma of Aelin herself which caused desire to warm his skin.

He untangled Aelin's fingers from his hair and held her wrists above her head with one hand. The pale pink buds on her breasts tightened into iron points as his mouth sucked one in.

"Rowan… mmh…release my hands", the moan that flew from her lips only served as encouragement for his dominance.

His fingers ran a line from her neck, over her breasts and tight muscled stomach to the delicate curve of her hip as he tugged gently at her nipple with his teeth then swapped to give its twin the same attentions.

Her hands were straining against his in a futile attempt to be set free but his grip was strong and firm. He started massaging her hip, his thumb and fingers digging into the relaxed muscle and working their way along line where her thigh meets her stomach.

"Rowan, stop teasing me", her voice was breathless and barely there. "And let my hand free."

He licked the space between her breasts, "I am afraid I am having too much fun to let you move freely yet" he smirked, "seeing all the different ways your sweet, sweet body reacts to my touch is so appealing".

At his provocative words he felt her pulse quicken on his tongue and the musky scent of her arousal twined its way into his nose. It sent his loins tightening with need.

His fingertips whispered over the junction between her strong thighs and settled on the little bundle of nerves.

He gave it a quick flick.

Her small whimper echoed through the room.

"You're so infuriating", she said as, finally, she broke free of his grasp and flipped them over so her strong thighs rested against the sides of his sculptured chest.

A predatory grin stretched on her face, "But it's my turn".


End file.
